


Quirk Resonance

by chickentendersbakugolove



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, My Hero Academia AU, No My Hero Academia Characters, One Shot, Quirkless Isn't Bad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickentendersbakugolove/pseuds/chickentendersbakugolove
Summary: U.A. High was a prestigious school, housing some of the most promising, upcoming heroes.And a Quirkless Maka Albarn was ready to succeed in her class.





	Quirk Resonance

“Hey, Maka, you finish your homework last night? Mind if I take a peek at it? Y’know, just to see if you did it right,” Soul slyly asked.

 

“I know it’s because you didn’t do it last night at all, Soul. I _live_ with you. You know I’m not stupid, so why even bother trying?” Maka snapped back.

 

Maka tried hard to keep up her outstanding grades and top position in the class, so why should she just carelessly give away her hard work? Because of her quirkless nature, she had to try leaps and bounds to keep up with everyone at U.A. High and show her unusually high intelligence as a unique ability. In a way, Soul was the main reason she was even _accepted_ into U.A. Being able to turn into a scythe is an extremely hard quirk to utilize on your own. You would almost need a wielder-type partner to actually use it, and that’s where Maka came in. Though the farthest she could get is being a sidekick in the pro hero world, with her lack of quirk, even that was a blessing.

 

Her pondering of her position in a hero’s world without a quirk was quickly interrupted by Tsubaki putting her bag down in her usual position, next to Maka and Soul.

 

“Hi guys! Did you have an OK time finishing last night’s work about quirk complementations and weaknesses? Black Star...was having a little trouble with it,” Tsubaki calmly added in.

 

Black Star quickly followed behind and jumped onto his seat next to Tsubaki, seconds after she came in. No one in class was seemingly shocked that there was a student now standing on his desk. It _was_ Black Star, after all.

 

“YA-HOO! THE NUMBER ONE PRO HERO, BLACK STAR, READY TO BLOW THE CLASS AWAY TODAY!”

 

“Oh! Black Star! I heard you were having trouble on last night’s work? Do you need help on quirk studies?” Maka asked, Soul responding with a jealous “hmph”. Maka didn’t want to not help people, but you had to at least _try_ for her to give help.

 

“Pfft! No way! Black Star doesn’t need all this “schooling” crap to become the best student here! Because I ALREADY AM! AND TRAINING WILL JUST MAKE ME STRONGER!” he yelled back.

 

“Black Star, that’s not how it works… you need to get good grades to get the good training… so at least try,” Tsubaki tried peacefully explaining.

 

“Exactly, you idiot. Why is everything brawn-over-brains for you? It’s starting to make me sick! You need schooling AND training to have a perfectly symmetrical course load!” Death the Kid interjected. He had walked in amongst the chaos so subtly, no one even noticed he came in. Following him were two sisters, who almost looked identical to each other.

 

“Will there ever be a day where you shut up about that damn symmetry fetish you have?” Soul snapped back.

 

“That wasn’t a good thing to ask, Soul…” Liz warned.

 

“NO, THERE WILL NOT BE! SYMMETRY IS HOW I CHANNEL ENERGY THROUGH PROJECTILE WEAPONS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO USE MY QUIRK WITHOUT IT?!” yelled Kid.

 

“I’m sure you’d find a way.”

 

They had gotten so caught up in their chaos, that they’ve forgotten that they were in a classroom. Unfortunately, the reminder was Dr. Stein crashing into the classroom, flying off his spinchair, his screw ringing throughout his head.

 

“Morning, students! Get ready for today’s training session.”

 

“TRAINING SESSION, AW YES! SEE, I TOLD YOU GUYS “SCHOOLING” DOESN’T MATTER! Bring out the robots, Mr. Stein!” Black Star exclaimed.

 

“Hold your horses, Black Star. Today, your opponent is now _me_ ,” Dr. Stein smugly replied.

 

The whole class’ heart sank hearing this. Defeating Dr. Stein, the #3 pro hero, was an impossible feat for any sophomore at U.A. High.

 

“But don’t worry. I know none of you can actually defeat me at this point in your training. So all you need to do to complete this exercise is take this flag from me,” he stated, holding up a small blue flag with U.A’s logo on it.

 

“Just a little flag? Well, that’s gonna be a piece of cake,” Soul stated back.

 

“Be careful, Soul. It doesn’t mean that we can all of a sudden lay a hit on him, and he’s obviously going to be protective of that flag. I saw we treat it with the same seriousness as rescuing a hostage,” Maka warned.

 

“Whatever you say, Maka. Just make sure to not hold back when using me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Minutes later, he and the entirety of Class 1-A were gathered in the open training fields. The students were frantically trying to discuss strategies before Dr. Stein was ready to begin, making sure to whisper so the teacher wouldn’t figure out their plans.

 

“This will be easy peasy, guys! I’M gonna win this WHOLE THING by just using my camouflage quirk and sneaking up behind him, NINJA STYLE!” Black Star whispered--or at least the quietest whisper he could muster out.

 

“I don’t know, Black Star. If he catches you, his electricity is going to hurt. I think we should stick to long distance. My hand shurikens work really well for that,” Tsubaki suggested.

 

“I do have to agree with Tsubaki on this one. Me and her specialize in long distance. But just doing that isn’t going to get the flag away from him. We’ll need someone at some point to go close range and snatch it from him,” Kid explained.

 

“Maybe me and Soul can distract him close-range while Black Star can use his camouflage and sneak the flag from wherever he’s keeping it,” Maka said.

 

The group’s plan was interrupted abruptly by Dr. Stein saying the starting words to finally begin the exercise.

 

“You may begin,” he sternly said, cranking up the screw in his head violently to charge his electricity quirk.

 

Black Star, ignoring the group’s advice, quickly activated his power, becoming invisible to the naked eye. Trusting his quirk, he spotted the flag in Dr. Stein’s pocket and hastily rushed up to his side to snatch it. Even though he was invisible like a ninja, he still needed to work on stealth, as Dr. Stein immediately felt the rush of wind from his sprinting and released a mighty shock onto Black Star, instantly knocking him out.

 

Well, there went the group’s plan.

 

Struggling to think of another strategy, the group let the other students go for the flag first to give them time to brainstorm. Many students didn’t learn from Black Star’s mistake, attacking Dr. Stein head on with their quirks. Despite this, Dr. Stein was taking down most of them, only briefly retreating for moments at a time to crank his screw and charge his energy.

 

Soon enough, the group were one of the only students remaining. Tsubaki, out of slight panic, jumped back for some distance between her and Stein, shooting metal shurikens out of her hand at a fast pace.

 

Death the Kid, catching on to her idea, pulled out a pair of shiny, empty pistols and a set of skull-shaped rings. He quickly slipped the rings on his fingers, making sure that each were in a certain position. The symmetry from this visibly charged himself in a lightning shot of black and white energy, which he then channeled into powerful, purple shots from his pistols.

 

Dr. Stein dodged and maneuvered away from the various projectiles with ease. Sometimes, he would use a small shock to nullify one of Kid’s energy shots. Even though the shurikens or shots weren’t hitting him _directly_ , he was now visibly occupied, with no chance to crank his head screw. Eventually, he was going to run out of electricity. Meanwhile, Liz and Patty were on the side of the field, trying to think of another good plan.

 

“Sis, nothing’s getting done out there! Soon Kid and Tsubaki are gonna get tired! I don’t know what to do,” Patty whined.

 

“I kinda agree with you right now. We need to just abandon the whole idea of distraction and just use our quirks to knock him down. Are you with me?” Liz exclaimed.

 

“Let’s do it, Sis”, she replied, as she started to activate her quirk. Her quirk let her give a chunk of noticeable strength to her sister, in a twin-like bond. However, doing so dramatically drained her own strength, which would recharge back to normal in a certain period of time --usually about 20 minutes.

 

A powered-up Liz charged at Dr. Stein. Seeing this, Kid and Tsubaki moved their long-range attacks to his back, while Liz sparred the teacher up front. This strategy was semi-successful, with Dr. Stein noticeably distracted. But the flag still remained in his pocket.

 

“Soul, we have to do something! The flag is still just sitting there. Everyone’s gonna run out energy soon!” Maka exclaimed.

 

“Ok. We’ll just charge in and get it. Sound good?” proposed Soul.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” she replied, as Soul transformed into a giant, red and black scythe, Maka grabbing him out of the air.

 

The two charged at Stein, and surprised him just as he took out an exhausted Liz with an electricity blast. Startled by the sudden attack of Maka and Soul, his electrically-charged hands clashed with Soul’s scythe form. Maka could see the flag poking out of his flag, his back now being pelted with the shots from Kid and Tsubaki.

 

_He’s occupied with Soul. I gotta grab the flag!_ , she screamed to herself.

 

In an instant rush, she took one hand off of Soul, which caused Stein to overpower Soul and shove his hand towards Maka’s head. In an instant, she desperately grabbed at Stein’s pocket, snatched the flag, and collapsed to the ground.

 

Seconds after, after the adrenaline from the situation wore off, and she realized that Dr. Stein and her other friends had stop attacking, she noticed the blue flag in her hand

 

“Congratulations, Maka. I think you’ll be a very good compliment to Soul one day. You’re gonna be a great sidekick,” Dr. Stein declared to Maka.

 

“Thanks!” Maka exhaustingly exclaimed, a proud smile across her face.


End file.
